


First Sight

by meloshi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Minor Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Quality over Quantity, all other characters are rly minor parts, as they always say, demyx's pov, the chapters are really short, this is dumb and sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloshi/pseuds/meloshi
Summary: "Guys, I'm in love with a literal angel. An angel I tell you." Demyx stated, slamming his hands of the lunch table and getting the attention of all two of his friends, and a few other nosy bastards who turned their heads in his direction due to the loud noise.Also known as: Demyx falls in love not step by step but all at once.





	1. Eyes

When Demyx first saw him, he noticed his eyes.

A blue that seemed to last forever, in a stare so cold that he felt that it could have frozen him in place. They were so full of unspoken emotions that screamed to be released, as a little sparkle passed through those oceans of ice, there only for a fleeting moment and gone the next as if they'd been locked away to avoid anything overflowing pass the steeled gazes gate. His eyes seemed to be staring past the present and far into the future or into deep thoughts. They were intimidating. They only added to the blankness of his face and yet they contrasted it so perfectly, as his face was stuck and static in the moment whereas his eyes were gone from the world and somewhere far away, seeing everything and nothing all at once.

Demyx wished he could see that spark that glittered in those blue eyes again, even if it was just for another short lived second, so he could see those feelings that were trapped inside and so he could begin to understand the other boy just a little bit more in their chance encounter. He couldn't remember in detail the individual little things that those eyes seemed to speak in that moment, but he could remember seeing a mess that was so unique to that boy and couldn't possibly belong to anyone else.

He remembered being mesmerised by those eyes.

And just as quickly as he made eye contact, it was broken as the boy rushed away, shaking his head, and muttering to himself.

It was love at first sight.


	2. Pizzicato

The second time Demyx saw him, he saw something beautiful.

It was a week later and the boy was playing pizzicato on his violin in the music room at school, revelling in the notes that bounced around the room and into the ears of anyone listening. The notes gleamed and glowed in the silence of the room, clear and loud as they plucked out a sweet melody that Demyx had never heard before. A self-written composition? And as much as Demyx loved music, that wasn't the beautiful thing he had seen that day.

As he continued watching and listening, completely entranced by the song that this boy had been playing, something incredible happened. Happiness tugged at the corners of the boy's mouth, blossoming into an undeniably pretty smile. It was like a cactus flower. Though this boy had an unwelcoming exterior, prickly and fending off anything unwanted, like the spikes of a cactus, he had a smile that made it worth it. Just like it takes time for a flower to bloom on a cactus, it took a song to reveal something so attractive to those who bothered to pay attention.

Someone entered the room as the boy was playing, causing him to jump and cease his song and his smile, going back to the icy, emotionless face that Demyx had seen too often in the corridors. With the impromptu concert for one over, Demyx sneaked away, not realising the pair of obsidian blue eyes that flicked over to the door where he'd been listening in from.

Demyx didn't realise that he was humming the song the boy had been playing while beaming radiantly for the rest of the day.


	3. Photo

Another week passed and Demyx was given the opportunity of a lifetime.

He was asked by a girl to model for her art project. Of course, he agreed, not wanting to disappoint someone who had gone out of their way to ask for his help, especially with something like an art project! That had to be a compliment. A model had to be pretty handsome otherwise no one would look at them, right? Or at least, that's what he told himself, deciding to be flattered by the request.

The girl was called Naminé and seemed rather innocent, but as soon as Demyx got to the art room he realised that "innocent" wasn't exactly the best word to describe the girl with. She had a sharp tongue. Not one that was bitchy or cruel, but one that could pinpoint a person's insecurities or make quick witted comments as her dry humour made obvious. That and her conversation with a flamboyant pink hair male who seemed to be trying to strike up and deal of some kind with her clearly showed a strong disdain and a relentless attack of words. However, as soon as she saw Demyx, she was smiling and looking pure hearted all over again. He made a mental note not to get on Naminé's bad side.

She told him to wait in the art room while she went to get her other two models, leaving behind all her things, and telling Demyx to look after them. Demyx nodded and off she went.

The art room was large and every worktop had a variety of paint stains, pencil marks, knife scratches, and scribbled down graffiti adoring them in a cacophony of artistic finesse and imagination – reminders of each student who had worked there, putting blood, sweat, tears, and love into their creations. There were stacks of paper and remnants of still life compositions dotted around the corners, there were masses of books about sketching and anatomy, there were pieces of art hanging from every wall, even one particularly impressive piece on the ceiling. It was a very inspirational place to be in and filled to the brim with memories, hopes, and dreams.

Naminé returned with a girl with auburn hair and The Boy. The boy that Demyx had been crushing on for the past 3 weeks. His slate grey hair and cobalt eyes, his slightly tanned skin, his analytical stare, his usual style of clothes (somewhere between casual and emo but not exactly either of them) … Yep, that was The Boy for sure.

Demyx felt bad not knowing his name, and only being able to refer to him as The Boy (or any variation of cutie or babe in his mind) but he always felt as if conversation wasn't welcomed with The Boy.

Naminé clapped her hands gleefully as she got to work positioning each of her models, telling each of them where to stand and how to pose, even taking it upon herself to adjust their body parts herself, not shy to avoid touching each of them (despite The Boy's disgust at it, though he didn't say anything out loud, it was just obvious from his facial expression whenever she'd make contact with him). She only needed them for pictures and as soon as she'd snapped a few shots of what she wanted she was delighted. The thanked all three of them and picked up all of her things.

Before dismissing them all she made them all pose one last time. She was in the middle of the picture, with the other girl, Kairi, behind her, and with Demyx and The Boy either side of them, making a heart in front of Naminé with their hands. And then she took a selfie. The Boy didn't seem to mind having to do such an embarrassing pose, unlike Demyx who was getting in over his head and blushing furiously at how close he was with the other and how they were making a heart symbol together for goodness sakes! After Naminé took the picture, The Boy left immediately without a word, muttering to himself yet again. It was rather endearing, thought Demyx to himself, the whole talking to himself thing that The Boy did.

Naminé exchanged phone numbers with Demyx, sending him the picture she'd just taken and promising to text him if she ever needed him to model for her again. Kairi also nabbed Demyx's number in the process, meaning Demyx had made two new friends and gotten closer to the boy he was undoubtedly in love with.

It was a good day that resulted in nothing but positive memories and a new phone background for Demyx.


End file.
